I Be Ghost
by WhitenyRose
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Shuichiro finds a girl that only he can see and she turns his life upsidedown. She is a ghost with no name. But is she even really a ghost? Armed with a new name from Koryu she becomes visable to Koryu, but she is still invisable to... everyone else. AU


It was night but, it wasn't cold nor, was it even dark

_Disclaimer: I didn't write magical x miracle I am just using them for the fan fiction. So this is my story…_

I Be Ghost: 1

It was night but, it wasn't cold nor, was it even dark. Dark was not something that happened naturally in Los Vegas, dark in Los Vegas was a severe power outage that meant the world was ending. The bright colors swirled before his eyes but he knew where he was going and wasn't distracted by the deluge of distraction like he had been earlier this week. Now instead of looking at the wonder that is Vegas he looked at the interesting people the interesting city brought.

He saw nothing of interest beyond the norm and looked instead at his partner. They had come to Vegas as a get-away from college life and a time to be who ever they wanted. Both knew that girls were a big factor in the decision and figured loose and easy ones would be easy to find in a city of sin.

His friend walked quickly knowing all he wanted to do was get where he was going and not end up the prey of one of the many merchants on the streets. He looked away from his friend and instead looked up at the sky. Vegas sky held no stars only lay black and empty across the town. He was used to the suburbs of a smaller city where plenty of stars could be seen and even at campus he had been able to see stars but Vegas was unlike anything he had known before.

The sky held his interest for the span of three seconds and no more, with nothing to look at what was the point in looking? His interest was caught instead by the face of a girl peering down at the people from over the edge of a building. The white face stood out against the blackness of the sky, yet the only reason you could see her was the gleam of the lights below reflecting off the paleness of her skin. Long dark hair fell in front of her face and blew in the wind gently catching and lightly reflecting the light.

Now that was odd. People did not hang over four-story buildings in Vegas. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed up, "Dude, what, do you think that is?" His friend glanced up, looked him in the eye, and turned back toward the direction he had been walking.

He hurried to catch up. "Moron! Why did you walk away? I mean sure it isn't that interesting but you have to admit it's odd!"

His friend stopped walking and looked at him, "Shuichiro, there is absolutely nothing interesting about the top of a building. Come on. We have reservations and we don't want to miss our dates."

Shuichiro looked back up at the top of the building but wasn't able to see anything. He was too far away so he wasn't surprised. He dropped the idea and followed his friend. "Yo, Koryu, wait up!"

He felt a light hiss pass his ear and cold wind kiss his cheek. He jumped and pulled his hand up to his face, where he felt nothing weird, cold or sinister. "Yo, Koryu, you hear that. Weird wind, cold too. Especially for summer."

"You're crazy man! Hurry up or we'll be late!" his friend had paused to look at him before turning on his heel and continuing.

Shuichiro followed. _Calm down. You are just being jumpy tonight. There was a person but she left before Fern saw here and there was no hiss, it was just the wind. All's good, I mean, you have a _hot_ date tonight._

Three blocks to go. They were in college and had no money for the gas to drive around town only the money to go home after their adventure was over. Jordan looked in front of him and almost had a heart attack. The girl he had seen on the roof three minutes before was walking toward him in the midst of the crowd of people. Her eyes were trained on the ground but they lifted as she neared him. She smiled brightly her dark eyes lighting and then she was passed, only part of the crowd.

_Shake it off. Nothing to worry about. She just looked like the girl on top of the building_. He took three quick steps bringing him in line with his friend. He glanced at his friend then continued walking.

Shuichiro calmed down and totally forgot about his creepy feelings when a stilt man breathing fire crossed his path. He clapped as the man did an amazing trick but was pulled ahead by Koryu. As the man breathing fire stepped aside Shuichiro saw the girl.

She was the same person this time for sure. She wore the same white dress and stood unmoving in the crowd of people staring right at him. She moved nearer to him, moving slowly like through molasses. Koryu tugged on his arm but he stood still staring. She smiled at him, a quiet peaceful smile.

"Dude, Koryu, who is that girl? The one in white. Do we know her? She's following me!" His voice rose in panic as he lost control of reason and simply pointed at the girl.

The girl stood next to him; she touched his arm and stepped around it her hand extending to touch his cheek. "NO! Don't touch me! Who are you? I don't know you!"

"Um, Shuichiro, stop freaking out. Maybe we should go see a doctor or something." Koryu looked slightly worried as his friend yelled pointed and stared off into space.

Her hand neared his cheek. "Stop it!" he shoved her arm away. "Who are you? I don't know you! Don't touch me! No, stop! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Dude, stop it we'll just—"

The girl paused, "Who me? Oh, I be Ghost."


End file.
